


Legends' Perks

by gingercanary



Series: Ficlets [25]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, OT3?? You'll never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: Tomance + things you said when we were on top of the world requested by an anon on tumblr.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Series: Ficlets [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731400
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Bi Disaster Canaries, What They Left Behind





	Legends' Perks

Sara sat in the captain’s chair, her feet propped up on the dashboard with the child lock on. The screen in front of her showed the last moments of their battle, Beebo versus Mallus. In her hand, she held a brightly coloured cocktail, courtesy of Mick. 

“Hey babe,” Zari walked onto the bridge, coming to a stop behind Sara’s chair. “Just out of curiosity, how many times do we have to save the world before we get a vacation?”

Sara twisted so she could look Zari in the eyes. “Being a legend is a job without perks, haven’t you figured that out by now?”

Unceremoniously shoving Sara’s feet off the dashboard, Zari rolled her eyes. “Does that mean we can’t go for a vacation or are you just not allowed to call it one?” 

Smiling, Sara reached out and pulled Zari onto her lap. “Oh. we can. But I figured that you might want to spend some time together… without the rest of the team. Just us two.” Her fingers brushed the skin revealed by Zari’s ripped jeans. 

“Hmm…” She took the cocktail Sara was holding and put it on the ground. “Keep talking, I’d like to know where this is going.” 

Sara brushed Zari’s hair to one side and touched her lips to Zari’s neck. “Well, that’s the best part. We can go wherever or whenever you want. Didn’t you say you wanted to see the pyramids once?” Her voice lowered as she watched goosebumps appear on Zari’s skin.

“Yes. Are you going to take me to see the pyramids?” She looped her hand around Sara’s arm, watching Sara’s fingers walk along her thighs. For every breath she felt on her neck, her grasp tightened. 

“Yeah, I’ll take you there. Just the two of us.” They stayed seated for a moment, then Sara let go of Zari. “We might want to take the jumpship, if it’s just us.”

Zari let out a sigh, taking a few seconds to get her train of thought back on track. “You’re right.” She sat up and pulled Sara with her. “Do you think we can leave the remaining legends behind on their own?” 

“Sure. Ray and Nate are hanging out in the lab, Gideon is watching them. Mick is always fine, I trust him to keep the ship in check.” Sara ran through the legends who were still on board. 

“The ship sure is empty,” Zari sighed. 

Pulling Zari to the jumpship, Sara said, “no time to dwell on it! This is our time.”

<><>

With their legs swinging over the edge of the jumpship, Zari and Sara watched over the ancient pyramids. The sun was setting, giving the buildings a warm orange glow, brightening the dark crevices. “What do you think we’ll be fighting next?” Zari asked, resting her head on Sara’s shoulder. 

“I know this isn’t the reassuring answer of a captain, but I don’t know babe.” Sara wrapped her arms around Zari’s waist. “I barely know how we’re going to go on with so many legends retired.” 

She knew exactly who was on Sara’s mind. Early in their relationship, they both admitted to having feelings for Amaya. If Amaya hadn’t been dating Nate, they might have acted on those feelings. “We’re going to be okay.” She raised her smoothie. Before getting on the jumpship, Sara had made a quick stop in the kitchen. 

Sara raised her smoothie too. “Yeah, we will be. For now, cheers.” She bumped her smoothie against Zari’s.

“To beating Mallus.”

“And to Amaya’s great ass.”

“I’ll drink to that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So how'd you like my first Tomance piece?  
> Love,  
> Freckles


End file.
